


Reconciling the Past with the Present

by HiddenEmily (Sabis_dream_world)



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/HiddenEmily
Summary: Letty and Elena get to know each other while Dom is away on a job. Things get heated.
Relationships: Elena Neves/Dominic Toretto, Elena Neves/Letty Ortiz, Elena Neves/Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting some of my old fics that I wrote a while back - in chapters, so that it's not all at once.

No matter how many times everyone promised they wouldn’t do anymore “jobs”, there was always something. Letty is annoyed that she can’t join them but she looks down at her growing belly and knows that she has to protect Dom and her unborn child.

“Say goodbye to daddy” Elena says, helping Brian Marcos wave at Dom.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be back before you know it. Dom and Brian are an unstoppable force.” Mia says from behind her. She is carrying a little girl and Jack is holding her hand. She wants to shake her head but then takes a closer look at Mia’s face. She’s done this before, she remembers. It’s not the first time that Brian has left Mia at home, Mia who is one of the strongest women who could help out on this job. Somehow, this reassures Letty and she takes a look at the crew standing in front of them, each leaning on their car.

Roman and Tej stand beside each other as usual, and Tej holds Ramsey’s hand. Finally, she can’t help but think. Han and Gisele grin stupidly at each other. Vince throws a reassuring smile towards Rosa and his son Nico who are standing beside Letty. Tego and Rico face each other and argue about some inconsequential thing. Sean leans over to whisper something in Han’s ear, perhaps a tip or an encouragement? Hobbs is wearing a soft look, one he reserves for his daughter Sam and it makes something in Letty well up. Hattie Shaw holds Hobbs’ hand and something in his smile grows even softer. The Shaw brothers look like they’d rather be anywhere but here, but Deckard seems to be losing his edge as he looks around at the crew and even Owen seems to loosen up as Riley holds his hand. Little Nobody looks like he wants to start giving orders but Mr. Nobody’s hand rests on his, clearly telling him to savour the moment before they head off into danger. And finally Letty’s eyes land on the glue to this strange family of theirs: Brian and Dom. They’re grinning at each other like fools.

Yet again, Letty wishes she could be standing there alongside them but perhaps next time. They all say there won’t be a next time but they all know they’re liars. Some families go to the park or the beach for their outing, their family goes to fast extremes.

When the last of them drive away there’s a collective sadness that spread across the four women left behind.

“Rosa and I have to go. We signed Jack and Nico up for an activity. Will you be alright?” Mia asks.

“Of course.” Letty replies but doesn’t move from her spot.

After a few moments of silence Elena says, “You’ll be fine. Dom wouldn’t let you fear fo him, he’s confident. Not over-confident, just the right dose of confident. He’ll protect his family no matter what and that includes not letting you lose him.”

Letty wants to tell her that she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. But that would be a lie. Elena knows exactly what she’s talking about because Dom left Elena to go on a dangerous mission after Letty. Suddenly she wanted to crawl into a hole. How could she, Letty, stand around looking sad at losing her husband for the next few days when beside her stood the strong woman who let her lover go so that they may be reunited?

“You’re right.” Is all that Letty manages to say before heading inside.

“Do you mind if Brian and I use the beach?” Elena asks quietly.

“Of course! Go ahead.” Letty says and goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of non-alcoholic beer. She could at least pretend to drown the fear for her husbands life with fake beer.

She takes a seat on the porch outlooking the ocean and lets the breeze sweep over her.

The wind carries the laughter of a child to her ears and she begins to wonder what it will be like, having a child. She then realizes it’s little Brian’s laughter. Looking out, Letty sees little Brian in his trunks and shirt waddling being flown through the wind in the arms of his loving mother. Elena is wearing a red pair of swimsuit. Her wavy hair falls down her back with the breeze roughing it up. The top part of her swimsuit beautifully accentuates her breasts and the bottom part hangs on her curvy hips. Letty takes in a deep breath when Elena stares back her. It’s only then that she realizes she must have been staring. Taking her empty bottle, she ignores the blush creeping up her face, and heads back inside.

A few hours pass by when Letty hears noises in one of the rooms.

“Oh, hey, I hope I didn’t startle you. I’m just packing up Marcos’ stuff before I head home.” Elena says not looking up at Letty.

Letty looks out the window and frowns.

“Stay.” Letty says.

“What?” Elena stops what she’s doing and looks at Letty.

“You don’t have to go…I mean, you can of course, if you want…but there’s a storm coming, a bad one…and, I don’t want you to get caught up in it…” Letty says. She didn’t want to admit that the real reason she wanted Elena to stay was because she was afraid of being alone and she had grown used to Elena and Brian being around. And, well, little Brian reminded her so much of Dom.

Elena doesn’t reply immediately and it makes Letty squirm.

“Are you sure? If you’re fine with it, then thank you.” Elena finally says and without realizing it, Letty let’s go of her breath.

“I’ll set up the room for you to sleep in.” Letty goes off before Elena begins to protest.

It’s nearly two in the morning and Letty can’t sleep. She gets out of bed, barely aware that all she’s wearing are underwear and a loose tank top. It’s hot and humid, but a gentle breeze from the ocean flows into the room. She walks out into the hall and stops by the open room Brian is sound asleep in. After a few moments, she walks past Elena’s room. She hadn’t intended to stop but when she sees Elena sleep so peacefully in her bed, she can’t help but look.

All the worry lines disappeared from Elena’s face. She had stripped down to her underwear, understandable in this weather, and had borrowed Letty’s tank top. Elena must move around a lot in her sleep because the top is nearly off. There’s skin showing her tanned stomach and her right shoulder. Suddenly, Elena moves and makes a quiet moaning sound, and it makes Letty jump and hide behind the wall. Letty tries to calm her beating heart. She shakes her head and goes to get a drink of water before heading back to bed.

Letty sits up quickly in her bed. She blinks several times, trying to wake herself from the dream she just had. She looks down at the sheets where moments ago, in her dream, she was kissing Elena. Shaking her head she takes a cold shower to wake herself up.

The smell of eggs and bacon emanating from the kitchen draws Letty in.

“You didn’t have to do that you know.” Letty says as she sees three plates at the table.

“I know, but I wanted to thank you for letting me stay.” Elena says, sending a smile Letty’s way.

“You’re family.” Letty says matter-of-factly.

“You sound just like Dom.” Elena laughs but there’s a tinge of sadness. There’s always a tinge of sadness in Elena’s voice when she mentions Dom. Letty wishes there was something she could do but feels helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's POV - the two women go for a walk down the beach.

Elena puts Brian down for a nap and decides to take a stroll by the beach. On her way out she notices Letty leaning slightly over the kitchen counter. She doesn’t notice the frown and crease marks on Letty’s face immediately, instead she notices the bare skin – she’s only wearing underwear and a sweaty tank top. Elena bows her head and looks away – the only problem is she doesn’t know why, or, perhaps, she’s avoiding the why. After all, Letty is the woman Dom adores - beautiful, brave, smart, and so very kind. She didn’t need others to tell her these characteristics, she sees them for herself every time they meet.

After shaking herself from these musings, Elena allows herself to wonder about those worries crowding Letty’s face.

“Is everything alright?” Elena asks.

Letty jumps, clearly unaware of Elena’s presence.

“Yeah, just, thinking.”

“You look like you are in pain.” Elena says and nods her head towards Letty’s hand on her stomach.

“He’s being extra active today.” Letty explains.

“I totally get it. If you need help with anything, I’m here. Trust me, I know it isn’t easy. I just came to let you know that I’m off to take a stroll down the beach.” Elena says.

“Can I join you?” Letty asks, uncertainty in her tone.

“Of course!”

The two women walk down the beach in comfortable silence.

“Thank you.” Letty suddenly says.

“For what?” Elena asks confused.

“For being there for him…when I was…gone.” Letty looks down.

Elena doesn’t know how to respond. This was certainly not a position she ever thought she’d be in – receiving a thank you from the wife of Elena’s ex-lover.

“I know it wasn’t easy – watching him search for me while you were together. I know it is isn’t easy – watching the two of us together.” Letty says.

“No, it isn’t.” Elena agrees.

“It’s one of the most painful things I’ve ever had to do. And I’ve been tortured and have watched my son almost die.” Elena says – there’s no point in hiding the fact.

“You mean a lot to me, I need you to know that. I don’t even know how to explain that.” Letty says seeming frustrated with her inability to word her feelings but Elena understood.

“I know. I feel the same way. I don’t know why, I don’t know how. But you mean the world to me.” Elena says. There was nothing quite so beautiful as being vulnerable with someone who was vulnerable first.

They make their way back to the house, both caught up in their thoughts about their conversation.


End file.
